Myths by game
This page organizes all myths and urban legends by the game in which they originated. |-|#-A= *''Animal Crossing'' **Brutus the Bulldog **Gyroid Face *''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' **Marquee Secret Room |-|B= *''Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning'' **Unsolvable Math Problem *''Banjo-Kazooie'' **Stop 'n' Swop *''Berzerk'' **Evil Otto is Real *''Blockland'' **Renderman |-|C= *''Crash Team Racing'' **Play as Nitros Oxide |-|D= *''Diablo'' **Secret Cow Level *''Diablo II'' **Chat Gem *''Donkey Kong'' **Monkey Kong *''Donkey Kong 64'' **Creepy Castle's Unused Pillar *''Doom'' **Columbine Map *''Drawn to Life'' **Reviving the Mayor |-|E= *''EarthBound'' **Giygas's Abortion |-|F= *''Fallout 3'' **Galaxy News Radio Predictions *''Far Cry 5'' **Static Torture Station *''Final Fantasy VI'' **Reviving General Leo *''Final Fantasy VII'' **Finding Zack Fair **Reviving Aerith **Test 0 Fight *''Final Fantasy VIII'' **Squall is Dead |-|G= *''GoldenEye 007'' **All Bonds Cheat **Golden Island **Hidden Citadel *''Grand Theft Auto III'' **GTA III Ghost Town *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' **Ratman *''Grand Theft Auto V'' **Jolene Cranley-Evans's Ghost **Mount Chiliad Mystery *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' **Back O' Beyond Ghost Car **Blueberry Mystery **Ghost Town Figure **Leatherface **San Andreas Bigfoot **San Andreas Mothman |-|H= *''Halo 2'' **Golden Warthog *''Halo 3'' **Monkey People |-|I= There are currently no games represented on the wiki that begin with this letter. |-|J= *''Jak II'' **Jak II Sandover Village |-|K= *''Killswitch'' **Killswitch |-|L= *''Left 4 Dead'' **Reviving Bill *''Luigi's Mansion'' **Hanging Luigi **Hunter Ghost **Luigi's Mansion Time Limit |-|M= *''Madden NFL 99'' **Madden Curse *''Mario Kart 64'' **Marty the Thwomp *''Metroid'' **Justin Bailey Code **Nude Samus Aran *''Microsoft Office'' **Hall of Tortured Souls *''Minecraft'' **Herobrine *''Misfortune.gb'' **Misfortune.gb *''Mortal Kombat'' **Ermac |-|N= There are currently no games represented on the wiki that begin with this letter. |-|O= There are currently no games represented on the wiki that begin with this letter. |-|P= *''Pokémon Black and White'' **Swimming Goggles *''Pokémon Red and Blue'' **Bill's Secret Garden **Lavender Town Syndrome **Mew Under the Truck **Mewthree **MissingNo. **Mist Stone **Pallet Fields **Return of the S.S. Anne **Tricket *''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' **Mossdeep City Blastoff *''Polybius'' **Polybius *''Portal'' **Cake Room Secret Ending |-|Q= There are currently no games represented on the wiki that begin with this letter. |-|R= *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' **Saving the Oozla Scientists *''Red Dead Redemption'' **Manimals *''Resident Evil 2'' **Resident Akuma |-|S= *''Shadow of the Colossus'' **17th Colossus **Forbidden Land Hidden Dam *''Silent Hill'' **Ambulance Ending **Play as Cybil Bennett *''Sonic CD'' **Test Screen Sonic *''Sonic R'' **Tails Doll *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' **Hidden Palace Zone *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' **Michael Jackson in Sonic 3 **Rankles the Otter *''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' **Midnight Mountain Secret Island *''Street Fighter'' **Sheng Long *''Super Mario 3D Land'' **Ghost House Face *''Super Mario 64'' **L is Real 2401 **Mystery Goomba **Super Yoshi 64 *''Super Mario 64 DS'' **Super Waluigi 64 DS *''Super Mario Bros.'' **Chocolate Factory Level **Over the Flagpole *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' **Hell Valley Sky Trees *''Super Mario Odyssey'' **No Jump, Super Star *''Super Mario Sunshine'' **Noki Bay Book **Super Luigi Sunshine *''Super Mario World'' **97th Level **Laser Suit *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' **Chunky Kong Assist Trophy *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' **Goldeen Used Horn Drill **Play as Master Hand **Princess Daisy's Third Eye **Sonic and Tails in Melee **Toad in Melee |-|T= *''Team Fortress 2'' **10th Class *''The Legend of Zelda'' **Swastika Dungeon *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' **Chris Houlihan Room **Ghost of Misery Mire *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' **Deku Butler's Son *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' **Beating the Running Man **Desert Pyramid **El Puerco **Ocarina of Time Triforce **Sky Temple **Unicorn Fountain *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' **Fado's House **Twilight Princess Beta Forest *''Tomb Raider'' **Nude Raider *''Tomb Raider III'' **Freezing Winston |-|U= *''Undertale'' **W. D. Gaster |-|V= There are currently no games represented on the wiki that begin with this letter. |-|W= *''World of Warcraft'' **Ashbringer **Goldshire Children **Upside-Down Sinners |-|X= There are currently no games represented on the wiki that begin with this letter. |-|Y= *''Yoshi's Story'' **Secret Purple Yoshi |-|Z= *''Zoo Tycoon 2'' **Ghostly Zoo Animals Category:Browse